


O Lost

by FeatherDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventurer Dean, Colt as a crazy scientist and Zachariah as a crazy preacher, Gen, Lots of dinosaurs and lots of fun, Pre-Slash, Reporter Charlie, scientist cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDragon/pseuds/FeatherDragon
Summary: 柯南·道尔《失落的世界》及其改编电影AU；标题来自于托马斯·沃尔夫《天使望故乡》，O Lost为此书出版前的原名。所有的恐龙都死了，他知道。在堪萨斯大学古生物学系闷热的，被香水、汗液、没晾透的麻布衣服和纸制品陈旧扬尘蒸腾着的学术会议厅里，他也还能听到爸爸拿着绿色的塑料卡通小怪物对坐在草地里的自己说，Dean，所有的恐龙都死了。“恐龙没有灭绝！”然后Samuel Colt教授说。他举着一根他自称来自一头两个月前死去的无齿翼龙的灰白色肱骨，因激情发亮的眼睛和响彻厅堂的声音令在座的科学家、记者和凑热闹而来的上流社会的绅士女士一阵不明其因的寒战。“恐龙还活着，在亚马逊！”这，不是他预想会在任何一个自然科学相关研讨发布会听到的东西。





	O Lost

**Author's Note:**

> To Pluto，感谢你无尽的耐心 :)

 

_It has to be accepted as it is, not because we like it, but because that is the way the world works._

_\--The Elegant Universe_

 

所有的恐龙都死了，他知道。在堪萨斯大学古生物学系闷热的，被香水、汗液、没晾透的麻布衣服和纸制品陈旧扬尘蒸腾着的学术会议厅里，他也还能听到爸爸拿着绿色的塑料卡通小怪物对坐在草地里的自己说，Dean，所有的恐龙都死了。

“恐龙没有灭绝！”然后Samuel Colt教授说。他举着一根他自称来自一头两个月前死去的无齿翼龙的灰白色肱骨，因激情发亮的眼睛和响彻厅堂的声音令在座的科学家、记者和凑热闹而来的上流社会的绅士女士一阵不明其因的寒战。“恐龙还活着，在亚马逊！”

这，不是他预想会在任何一个自然科学相关研讨发布会听到的东西。

 

**1**

“恐龙？”

“是的，恐龙。”

“恐龙？”Sam开始在踱来踱去，向堆在四周还没有修理完毕，很多甚至还没有标记的化石大幅度的比划。一条蛇颈龙的脑袋痛苦地被折向它的前鳍，正好摆向Dean的方向。“你是指，埋在这种石头里的，摆在博物馆门口，Casper Wistar弄丢了骨头的那种恐龙？”

“谁是Casper Wister？”

Sam没有理会他，而是一下子坐了下来。而且，他是坐在了那一叠三个月之后就要交出去的，Samuel Campell先生视若珍宝的三叠纪植物研究图鉴草稿上。他一定是吓呆了。Dean从扭曲的史前海洋生物上挪回视线。

“这不可能，”Sam哑着声音说，瞪大了眼睛看他。“看在老天的份上，恐龙早就灭绝了。那家伙疯了。”

“嘿，我还以为你们科学家们应该有些先峰精神，”Dean耸了耸肩，另外他还是认为自己有责任指出：“还有，如果Campell现在进来，他会杀了你的。”他之前没有提到在昨晚之后，Samuel Campell的怒火已经足够煮沸太平洋，Edmund Halley一定会为了他如此提供了海洋盐的总量而对他感激不尽。

Sam站了起来——Dean有些后悔了，现在半靠在桌子边上了他失去了高度差所给他带来的气势优势。同时他的动作搅起了一个迷你灰尘龙卷风，不管这些灰尘来自于一周之前还是一亿年前，它们都让他鼻子发痒。

“这不是先峰精神的问题，”Sam明显有些烦躁，“而是，完全不可能，的问题。”

“你们不是刚发现了哪种你们以为已经灭绝的动物吗？”Dean问，他几个月前在某本杂志上看到过。那是很短的一个小方块简讯，他觉得自己还是记得有过这条报道就不错了。他的工作描述变异性非常之广，但辨识物种从来不是其中之一。

“恐龙和腔棘鱼不一样，”Sam不耐烦地回答，摇着头。“关于海洋我们还有很多不知道的，但至少恐龙比腔棘鱼大多了？Colt疯了。”他复述了一遍结论。

“关于热带雨林我们也还有很多不知道的，他拿出了半边翼龙翅膀。”Dean提供。

“可能只是果蝠的。”Sam一秒也没有停顿。“作为一个科学家，他需要比这确凿得多的证据。他疯了。”

没错，几乎每个人都是这么说的。但是Dean看到了自己的机会。他还有别的事情要告诉Sam。

“Samuel Colt要一支队伍，跟他去实地考察。”Dean说，观察着弟弟的神色。“他们需要一个探险家。”

Sam立刻就明白了。他皱着眉，Dean已经有些区分不出他眼里的是愤怒还是恐惧。他的语调倒还是平和的，尽管像是叹着气。“Dean，不要告诉我——”

Dean看了他一眼。

“你已经决定了，是不是？”

Dean没有回答。他把桌上的铜制地球仪拿起来把玩，南美州的轮廓像一块切歪了的披萨，配料连着芝士从边缘挂下来。这个联想让他饿了。

“我希望你至少能活着回来。”Sam最后叹着气说。

 

**2**

他答应过Sam，在每一个能停留落笔的地方，他都写了信。他不是唯一一个这么做的人。

Charlie Bradbury，《电讯报》的记者，是那天晚上另一个和他一起站起来的人。她告诉大家，《电讯报》的负责人，Richard Roman愿意为这项探险投出比任何科研组织更高的金额。她还很年轻，当Dean听说她有过好几次跟随探险队报道的经历时，他没能掩饰住自己的惊讶。即使当Charlie告诉他那只是当地附近山谷的短途考谷旅行，并且这次亚马逊之旅绝对不是她老板的主意——他们原本只打算写一篇研讨会的独家报道——他的诧异和，好吧，还有佩服丝毫未减。在Charlie的年纪，他还在琢磨如何通过酒吧游戏一夜致富。

“在我反应过来的时候，我已经站起来了，所有人都在看着我。”Charlie说，一边挥手试图驱赶蚊子，结果不小心把Dean背包里的东西全倒在了地上，火绒盒、大大小小各种颜色的珠子和一捆梱的铜丝掉到了地上。

“就像着魔了一样。”Dean点点头，蹲下去去收拾这一团糟。

“抱歉抱歉，对——就像着魔了一样。”Charlie帮他把滚来滚去的珠子一个拾起来。“哎，这是做什么用的？”她捏起一个白色陶瓷般的珠子问他。

“以物换物，”Dean告诉她。“铜丝也是。跟当地人更好打交道。”

虽然Charlie有些莽撞，但Dean觉得她在探险时应该不会这样。她谈论她的经历时谨慎，思维转得飞快，Dean挺喜欢她。她的父母早已去世，她每天除了写在下一个邮点会寄出的报道外，就是给她的一个好友写信。Dean不知道那是谁，也没有问。

他们是一支如同一个古怪扑克组合的探险队，即将踏足这个无毛直立灵长类鲜有踏足的，一个某些无毛直立灵长类仍视同伴脑浆为美味的地方。两年前的考察探险中，Samuel Colt教授在亚马逊流域的某个山谷里待了几乎一个月。他声称指引他的是一张上个世纪葡萄牙人探险队的旧地图，而跟随着他的一队印第安人脚夫也对他看见了什么一无所知。

可能是那个研讨会让他脑子一热，至少Sam肯定是这么觉得的。他也知道。本来就是一群衣冠楚楚的，很可能从未亲眼看见过亚洲象或埃塞俄比亚狼的科学家争论着品属定义问题或是某些灭绝动物究竟是四肢着地还是用后足行走的场合，只是Campell教授死对头的Colt教授出场可能带来的一场好戏让他想要凑了这个热闹。但当然了，Samuel Campell和Samuel Colt，这两个Samuel，谁会错过？全堪萨斯的媒体都不会错过。否则Charlie也不会在这里，背着对她来说太大的行军背包，囤积任何潜在的铅笔替代品。

Dean告诉Sam这只是因为恐龙。老天，恐龙啊，多少人会认错恐龙？即使Colt看到的不是恐龙，他也很肯定他一定目睹了什么新物种。没准是恐龙的直系后代。Sam觉得他只是想利用这个机会让Campell丢脸，就像他当年在Campell，顺便一提，是他和Sam的爷爷——提供给他研究所的保安工作的第二天就跟着一个三流探险杂志社去当了探险家一样。

他们在四个月之后到达了亚马逊的上游。令人庆幸的是，四个月过去得还算平安，没有人染疟疾死去，也没有谁在旅途中为了一罐咸牛肉发疯用餐刀割断谁的颈动脉。Colt是个古怪的人，总会让人心神不宁。但那不是因为他的脸，仅余几簇的蓬乱灰发，或者泛黄、染了汗渍的松垮衬衣。他有一个制枪人的名字，但制枪人不会有他这样亮得吓人的眼睛和仿佛是在从梦魇中倾倒出奇思妙想的着魔般的微笑。

Dean早就知道，他反对达尔文，反对几乎任何同行提出的任何新见解。但他常常除了偏激之外并不完全是错的，这是可怕的地方。

不过他们相处得还可以，可能是因为在Campell多年的磨砺下他认为Colt的个性并没有那么难忍受，Colt也称得上是老绅士，虽然常有人对他们团队中唯一的女孩侧目，但Colt对Charlie的存在如空气般自然，也乐意对她讲他取之不尽的探险故事。

“人际关系比笛卡尔的难题更复杂，”Colt曾这样说，耸了耸肩。“我希望有个孙子孙女能听我的故事，但最好能跳过中间的麻烦步骤。”

四个月是乏味的，当Dean的双脚踏上地面，他没有去想关于恐龙或食人族的任务事情。他第一个想法是希望大地赶紧再次可靠起来，第二个则是迫切地想要真正的食物，哪怕蘑菇或野物也比咸肉罐头和淡而无味的燕麦粥要好。

住在玛挪斯城里，Colt一位朋友家的最后一晚满足了他的所有愿望。大宅有含气的白葡萄酒（除了对晕船之外，对久未踏上大地的腿脚也格外有用），抹了黄油的面包，淡菜汤，甚至还有饲养了白化马来熊的花园。但是在第二天，他们就要进入雨林，首先去和Colt曾经的向导见面。然后，一切就真实了起来。

 

**3**

“Castiel是怎样的人？”Charlie问。“听起来不是当地的名字。”

“这个嘛，他是美国人。”Colt说，一边把两个硬币丢进小男孩脏兮兮的手掌里，作为他没耍花样老实把他们带到Novak家门前的酬劳。他用当地语言高兴地大喊一声，就像鼬一样消失在了丛林中。

“我找他的第一个原因。虽然我一直说他该跟我回国做学术，但我现在该死地感激他还在这里。”

他们已经能看见狭窄土路尽头的木屋了，Castiel Novak就站在半路等待他们。他比他想象中的要年轻，Dean突然意识到，可能跟他自己差不多年纪。他穿着亚麻的白衬衣，在原始丛林粗糙的环境里意外地很干净，头发不长，胡茬也只是一两天的长度。

他看起来就像个科学家，Dean想。

“这是上一次一直领我到了山洞的Novak先生——Castiel Novak。他在这里已经很多年了。”Colt挥了挥手。“Novak先生，这姑娘是Charlie，《电讯报》的记者，跟着我们查明真相的。这是Dean Winchester先生，我们的探险家。”

Castiel先后跟Colt和Charlie握了手，最后才看向他。“你好。”他简单地说，视线稍稍往一边侧。过了几秒钟，Dean才意识到他是在看他提包里的枪。

Castiel和他的叔叔Zachariah住在一起，他是当地的牧师。Zachariah并非沉默寡言，但他有某种迫力，令沉默变得煎熬。在亚马逊潮湿闷热的空气里，他一次也没有脱下过他的黑色牧师袍，《圣经》牢牢地藏在上口袋里，盖上、扣好了。他没有头发，Dean发现自己无法停止把他想象为一只兀鹫。

“我和Castiel在这儿都是上帝的安排，”他对他们说。

“Novak牧师只是看起来严肃而已，”Colt倒只是哈哈一笑，拍着他的肩膀。“他和我们年轻的Novak先生一样，心地都跟白羽鹦鹉似的。”

虽说是这样，Zachariah看任何人的眼神都如豹一般，包括对Castiel。Dean猜想他不希望他们的到来，好吧，第一道挫折。希望这至少不会演变成更糟。

他们吃了豆子汤和腌肉，然后Colt在餐桌上摊开了一张地图。Dean知道这就是Colt胸里口袋里的那一张，它有一样的泛黄、被撕开后又补回的边缘，但他没有见过它。地图的一小部分是手画的，画的是亚马逊上游流域，其中有一大片的空白，仅仅仓促地画上了两座山峰。在山峰上，画了一个似是长有长翼的黑点。

“我从一个当地人手上换来的这张地图，”Colt解释。“他认为这张地图是错的，但我没有什么别的计划，就让Castiel带我到了地图画的山峰边缘。”

Castiel点了点头。“但我没有跟你继续走。你一个星期没有回来，当地人也找不到你。我们以为你死了。”

“这不是重点，”Colt摆了摆手。他环顾他的队友，暗淡灯光在他脸上闪烁、摇曳。“那是一片高原。我找到了一个通道，但是没有上去成，被堵住了。就是在那里我射杀了这只无齿翼龙。”

Dean和Charlie都知道这是他要说的，但是Castiel瞪大了眼睛。Zachariah身体前倾，他的表情介于惊恐和捉摸不清之间。他们不知道吗？

“抱歉没有告诉你们，”Colt略带歉意地拍了拍向导的手臂。“但我不希望在研讨会之前把这个消息泄露给任何一个人。”

“但这不可能，Colt教授，”Castiel摇了摇头。“恐龙已经灭绝了。”

“当然了，”Colt很快就不耐烦了。“所有人都这么说。Castiel，你可以不相信我，但是你要带我们去高原。”

“如果有恐龙，应该有目击记录，”Castiel没有罢休。“植物呢？它们能食用低矮的现代植物吗？Colt教授，你确信你看到的不是——”

“Castiel。”Zachariah说话了。他站了起来，示意侄子跟他出来。被突兀地抛在屋里，他们三人面面相俱；Colt发出烦躁的呼吸声，把地图重新折了起来。“听起来不是个好兆头，”Charlie低声说，一边快速地在笔记本上写了几笔。Dean告诉她不要担心地太早。

他们不知道Novak叔侄都说了些什么，他们的音量从未高到能让他们听清的程度。五分钟感觉像是一个月亮周期，Colt开始重重地来回踱步。最后Castiel回来了，告诉他们Zachariah从后门回到了他自己的房间。

“我们明天就可以出发，”他没有什么表情地说。

 

 

**4**

他们将会走Colt的原路，他沿路留下了路标。他们会先乘坐皮筏子，溯河而上，直到河流太浅。如果方向正确的话，他们就能在徒步丛林的七到十天之间看到高原。这一次，他们要上去。

Zachariah能帮他们找回同一批脚夫，四个人。他们要价比之前更高，Dean能够理解。换作他，在旅途中嗅到危险也是一个向杂志社提出更高薪筹的好机会。如果他被犀牛的角刺穿腹部，或许Sammy至少能得到一笔足够让他维持生活的钱，这倒是个安慰。

Dean没有睡太久。他从睡袋里爬出来的时候，印第安人已经到了，拖着三架皮筏聚在一起，嚼着烟草，Zachariah在用当地语言对他们说些什么。他们看上去有些害怕，在低声快速地争辩着什么，饿着肚子的猎犬不断吠叫。但Zachariah的语气很坚定，不容置疑。他看到Dean之后大笑了起来。“我们的猎人在这儿，”他对Colt说。“你们肯定都没事儿的。”

Dean发现比起他不苟言笑的时候，他更不喜欢他的大笑。

要带的东西有很多：盐，斧子凿子，锅，火绒箱，火柴等，但是每个人的背包里装的是那些他们认为不能丢的，最重要的东西。Dean带上了手枪，Paradox枪和足够射杀一个牛群的子弹。他听见Colt的背包里标本瓶，乙醚和酒精的玻璃瓶叮呤咣当，并且他很确信那包里还有一瓶伪装成备用水壶的威士忌。Charlie看管着他们的食物和药品。

在他给枪上膛的时候，Castiel经过了。他的白衬衣衣袖卷过手轴，手里捏着一朵金合欢，口袋里插着一支钢笔。他在离Dean几步远的地方停了下来，侧头看他。Dean看不清也读不出他的表情。他想起来他还没有单独跟Castiel说过话。

“嗨，Novak先生。”他向科学家挥了挥手。“早上好，今天天气不错。”

Castiel抬头看了一眼蓝得刺目的热带天空。“对你们来说可能热了点。”他很直接。

“Dean Winchester。《豹》杂志的探险家。昨天没来得及好好介绍。”他腾出一只手。Castiel停留在原地，没有接。Dean放下了手。有没有正式的介绍显然对他来说没有太多区别。

“你带了很多枪。”Castiel说，这一回毫无掩饰他的态度。他的声音很低，但是很轻。Dean想到了美州狮的低吼。

“啊，毕竟没有人知道多少子弹才能放倒一头霸王龙。”Dean试图打趣。Castiel看了他一眼，然后离开。Dean不是很确定自己该怎么想。

即使准备得快而周全，他们仍然接近中午才出发。再一次回到河上的并没有让他更快的适应，而且感觉更糟糕了：他开始对牛顿失去信心。但是他似乎是唯一一个真心实意厌恶地这种旅行方式的人：他闷闷不乐地看着Charlie在一头伪装成朽木的鳄鱼懒洋洋地抬起脑袋里发出惊呼。

亚马逊的炎热和非洲完全不一样。亚马逊雨林无时无刻不是水汽蒸腾，在热带的阳光下，这水汽如同湿棉布一样罩住他们的口鼻。浓重的水，泥土，腐叶和植物的异香。和他熟悉的野外是完全不一样的野外——总有掩藏之地，总有眼睛从水里，层层叠叠的植被后盯着你。里面会有他们要找的史前巨兽吗？他发现自己这样想的时候，脑中的声音有些讽剌。

至少他们还是会靠岸休息。印第安人将筏子一个接一个在芦苇地旁拴好，拿上了拔浪鼓要去猎动物。为了伸展腿脚，Dean和他们一起去了。不到二十分钟，他们就拎了三只鹭回来。

“……说鸟类是从树上跳下来学会飞行没有一点道理。如果所有鸟类都从树上学会滑翔，那有翼的小型恐龙又跟它们又什么关系？”Colt质问，手臂插在胸前。Castiel站在他对面，双手放松地揣在口袋里。

“因为原始鸟类和恐龙并没有完全分开。Colt教授，我们看到的只有结果，连开头甚至都是不明确的。我强调的，只是恐龙不一定和鸟类有直接的演绎关系。比如始祖鸟，可能是其中交叉的一环……”

“Castiel，你在回避真正的问题……”

Dean环顾四周。他们在河流和丛林之间的一片小空地里，要当心的主要还是鳄鱼。柴火和锅都已经架好了，烧上了水。Charlie在着迷地听两位科学家的辩论，飞快地记录。

“同伴们，”Dean抓着水鸟的长脖子摇晃。“我带回来了晚餐。”

“啊哈！烧烤正好。”Colt匆忙迎上去，回头向Castiel大喊讨论还没有结束。Castiel帮他们一起点着了火，拔毛、除去了鹭的内脏，但当水鸟烤好了，他告诉他们他先替他们站岗看着筏子，然后拿起了他的笔记本和背包，坐到了河边独自啃起了一条胡萝卜。

Charlie最后也没有吃下多少，她把她的那份肉喂给了猎犬。那条猎犬叫灰点，Charlie花了很长时间才把它的名字像模像样地读出来，不过他们很快就亲密无间了。

Dean决定或许他们还是捕鱼更好；这倒不是因为他介意Castiel的看法。

“我想他是真的很不喜欢我。”Dean得出结论。

“不，我想不是……”Charlie几乎是立即辩驳，但并没有什么底气。

“我不是冷血无情，也不是不热爱大自然，不理解他的想法，”Dean耸了耸肩。“但一支探险队里总要有一个开枪的人，因为或许他能聪明到能蒙骗熊，但我不行。我不希望我们的价值观冲突会对团队有什么影响。”

“如果你觉得会对队伍有影响，”Charlie提议，“你应该找他谈谈。”

Dean笑了。“Charlie，你哪来的那么丰富的团队建设经验？你是不是还有什么奇特经历没告诉我们？”

Charlie朝他吐了吐舌头。“不，我只是有丰富的谈心经验。”

听起来还不到需要谈心的地步，Dean想，然后放下了这个话题。毕竟，在亚马逊，这确实不是当前他们最要紧的问题。

 

**5**

他们走走停停，因为水面很宽，水流平缓，皮符划得不快。但Castiel说因为有Colt上一次留下的路标——树干上系的绳结或刻意堆置的石堆，他们已经很快了，他们周围的灌木丛越来越稀疏，芦苇逐渐漫满水面，如Colt和Castiel记得的那样。在等一个一个星期即将结束的一个早晨，他们被Colt摇醒，告诉他们他们到山洞了，就在二十分钟脚程的地方。

“就是这里了，”Colt说。“Novak先生上一次带我带到这里。我在这里射杀了那头无齿翼龙。”

高原就在头顶上。这是没有太多人类来过的地方，印第安人每一步都小心翼翼，他们全身紧绷，抬头望向高原悬崖的眼神中溢满恐惧，甚至不愿意多说一句话。Colt让他们回皮筏边等着。猎犬也低声呜咽，烦躁不安。Charlie想问他们能不能把它带上，但被印第安人拒绝了。

Dean也能感觉到这高原确实有什么不一样。首先，他们穿过芦苇地后来到的这条山脚，巨树长得比他们之前见到的更高，被同样更茂盛的蕨类植物环绕。这高原，一整条山脉，都是褐红的，如同裸露的红土，但实际是寸早不生的红岩。他们听见了连续几声尖厉的，音调陌生的嘶叫。

“可能是无齿翼龙，”Colt说，咧开嘴得意地笑。“就在我们头上……来吧，山洞来这边。”

山洞在悬崖的西面，他们必须穿过竹林，不过Colt已经留下过一条小道。Charlie紧跟着Colt，追问他关于无齿翼龙的事情，想要写出一篇报道。Colt教授正热情高涨，详细，几乎是过于详细地解答了Charlie的每一个问题。Dean发现他和Castiel逐渐落在了队伍后面。

“山洞里本来应该是有登上高原的通道，但是被堵上了，”Castiel告诉他。“但教授在山洞口见到了翼龙。你也可以看看山洞里的壁画。”

“堵上了？你是说，像洞穴坍塌？”

“只有一条通道，被碎石堵住了。”Castiel回答，皱起眉头，Dean能看出来他不大自在。“你会看到的。”

Dean想要追问下去，但Castiel加快了脚步，追上了Colt和Charlie。在另一小片竹子背后，他们找到了洞穴的入口，Colt在岩壁上用粉笔画过一个粗粗的箭头，尽管在雨水冲刷下已经只剩一点痕迹了。他们先在洞口的一块空地上搭了一个加拿大帐蓬，Castiel用火柴点燃了一根树枝扔进了洞里，确认了那里有足够的氧气。然后他们点上火把走了进去。

Castiel说得没错，里面只有一条通道，是一条约四十五度角平缓上升的坡道，只能容一个人通过。Dean手膝着地地往上爬，很快就看见了一堆岩石严严实实地挡住了去路。

“没错，堵住了。”Dean喊，觉得有些奇怪。这看起来太突兀了，一条完整的坡道中间的碎石……“像是……被炸的？”

“这是什么意思？”Charlie问，Colt和Castiel都没有回答。“Dean，你得下来，”Castiel说。“你可能会被砸伤的。”

一条可能的去路被阻，但他们因为提前知道了这个事实，也并没有为此太沮丧。Castiel和Colt讨论起了他们接下来的路线。在洞穴另一侧的岩壁上，Dean看见了Castiel提到的壁画，好几组壁画——和他小时候在博物馆看到的差不多，举起长矛的一队小人，但是他们在围攻的是轮廓陌生的一只巨兽。

 它后腿直立，前肢很短，张大了口……那是一只恐龙吗？还有，会有谁会把一个隐秘的洞穴炸塌？

突然Dean的余光瞥见洞口有一个人影。他吓了一跳，下意识地去够随身寄在皮带上的手枪，他希望那不是食人族。他示意其他人留下，不要出声。他握着枪把手，走了出来，然后吃了一惊。

黑色大衣，稀疏的头顶——那是Zachariah牧师。

“我来帮你们。”Zachariah说，掸了掸大衣上的尘土。“接下来的路你们都没走过，我比你们稍微熟悉一些。”

认出了熟悉的声音，Colt首先迎了上来，跟在后面的是表情说不出是惊魂未定还是松了一口气的Charlie。“当然了，当然了，谢谢你Novak牧师，”Colt轻快地笑了，用力抱了抱他，拍了几下他的背。“我们需要我们能得到的所有帮助。”

Castiel张了张口，然后走到叔叔身边，他们轻声交流了什么。有那么一瞬间，Zachariah的表情明显地僵硬了，他不眨眼地注视着他的侄子，捏紧了拳头。但在下一秒他又展露出了一个没有任何愤怒迹象的微笑，向他们点了点头。

Dean觉得自己或许是想多了，但Zachariah似乎不太高兴。

 

**6**

Zachariah的加入让他们的旅程轻松了很多，至少对Dean来说是这样。对于方向和路径的选择，他甚至比Castiel更熟悉。他们一致同意先爬到他们能到的最高处，再确认Colt攀过的高原的方向。

越往高处爬，植被跟他们熟知的雨林越发迥异。张牙舞爪的蕨类植物、锯齿般的高大苏铁和松柏，它们的绿叶遮天蔽日，仅有微弱的阳光从缝隙和薄薄的新叶间漏出，看起来像Georges Melies上色不自然的恐怖短片。

“都是已经灭绝的植物，”Colt告诉他们。

接近傍晚的时候，Zachariah说很快他们就不能再往高处走了。原本浓密的植物逐渐稀薄，脚下大片的红土裸露出来。四周动物的响动也少了。Colt突然停了下来，回头严肃地看着他们。

“就是这里了，”Colt低声说，好像害怕会打破什么。“就在对面。”

高原——一大片的原始森林再次在他们眼前展开，但是他们之间，仿佛被闪电劈开了似的，一道悬崖横贯在他们和森林之间。他们沉默了下来。要打道回府吗？

“不到十米，”Dean最后提出，“我们可以砍一棵树横跨悬崖来当桥，带一根绳索过去系牢。”

“这是个好办法，”Zachariah用力拍了一下Dean的肩膀。也许是太用力了，Dean觉得他的所有空腔脏器都像风琴管一样咕噜起来。也许，也跟这个没有关系。

对于一个轻微恐高的人来说，是个 _绝妙_ 的办法，Dean对自己低声咕哝。

“你还好吗？”Castiel问，大概是看出了他的沉默和Zachariah的欢欣雀跃像一对错配袜子一样对比突兀。但是他的语气平淡，听起来只是礼貌。Dean不想让他知道自己正在想像崖壁岩石刺穿自己，所以深吸了一口气。

“我没事，我以前也这么做过。”他说，这倒不是谎话，他只是非常不愿意再来一次。“你们挑一棵树，我来搭绳吧。”

找到理想的树比想像中容易：悬崖边缘就有一棵柏树，高大足以架到另一头。Colt评论了一句有些可惜，他们一致同意它和白鼠一样，是为了科学而牺牲。然后Dean抡起了斧头。

完美。Dean喘着气，开始在附近的另一棵树上系上绳索。如果他一气呵成地把这一切完成，或许等他回过神来有精力惊恐发作的时候，他已经安全地到了悬崖的另一头。他一句话也不愿意说，攥紧了手中的绳索，死死盯着对面的崖壁，就踏上了树干。

至少这不是他走过的最窄的路。

_别往下看，别往下看，别往下看。_

他花了一个化石形成的时间才到了对面。仍然不愿意多看悬崖一眼，他系牢绳索，示意大家一切就绪。Castiel在他们身上都多系了一个绳扣。他最先过来，看上去轻松得让Dean嫉妒，虽然他走下独木桥后也显而易见地松了一口气。然后是Charlie，她紧闭着眼睛，缓慢地一点点向前挪动，但在他们的鼓励和Castiel最后几步的接应下也顺利过来了。“光是这个我就能写一整篇报道，如果我还愿意回忆的话，”她告诉Dean，后者再同意不过。

Colt背着大包小包，在桥中间趔趄了一下，所有人都屏住了呼吸。但他很快就恢复了平衡，甚至还有心思向他们微笑。肾上腺素瘾君子。

最后的是Zachariah。Castiel挥了挥手，示意他会看好绳子。Zachariah后退了一步。Dean想，他或许有点害怕，或许谁（说不定还得是他自己）该上去接他一下。然后Zachariah向前走，更像蹦了一步……

……将他们的桥梁踹下了深渊。在听到沉闷而遥远的那声钝响前，Dean下意识地数了秒数。在他旁边，没有人说话。

没有人真正清楚发生了什么事。悬崖横在他们面前，再一次无法跨越。一阵恐惧突然涌上Dean的咽喉。然后，遥远如土狼在平原的嚎叫，Zachariah几近歇斯底里地大笑起来。

“你们选择走进魔鬼的国度，你们就留在那里吧！”

他很快就消失了，如一滴水渗入泥土般。最后，先说话的是Charlie：“我们……要回去吗？”她的声音有些颤抖，Dean觉得如果自己开口，多半也是这样的。Colt把一只手放到她的肩膀上捏了捏，一只手攥紧了背包的绑带。

“不，我们继续走。会有办法的。”他看了Castiel一眼。

Castiel一言不发。Zachariah的背影已经彻底隐没在悬崖对面。除了猫科动物的眼睛，丛林里没有任何的光。

 

**7**

没有人问任何问题。有一些问题至关重要：比如说他们接下去该怎么办，以及他们在发现任何具有研究价值的东西前就丧生这片丛林的可能性。

那一天晚上没有人睡着。他们临时搭了个简单的帐蓬，决定天亮再做其他的决定。但难熬的一夜后，第二天清晨事情似乎有了些转机。Dean在回到悬崖边确认他们没有落下什么东西的时候发现有一个印第安人回来了，他隔着悬崖大喊，告诉他们是灰点带他一路找到了这里。他用他们留下的绳索和Dean一起搭了一个简单的滑轮，给他们送来了补给，罐头，盛满淡水的水壶，火柴，绳索。Dean送给了他更多的烟草。

“至少不是所有人都在准备谋害我们。”Colt半开玩笑地说，有意无意地瞥了Castiel一眼。从昨晚开始，他几乎没有说过话，除了必要的沟通，而他们也下意识地尽可能地不去看他。

有了与外界沟通的渠道，附近也找到了水源，他们在原地扎了营，尽可能不离营地太远。接下来的几天时间里，压抑的沉默在小队里蔓延，主要来源于Castiel。Colt在有意地与他保持距离，有一次，他在教Charlie通过树冠的生长判断方向，看见Castiel回来，他突兀地停住了。但Castiel的主动回避让他们，主要是Dean和Charlie越发难熬和焦躁。他一大早就出发为他们探路，有时候在他们醒来时他已经回来了。剩余的时间里他大多也是埋在他的笔记本后。

Dean知道他不是在寻找其他把他们送入地下世界的方式。

Charlie最终忍不住了。在Dean在溪边钓鱼的时候，她找到了他。

“你觉得Castiel知道吗？”Charlie问。她不需要将问题问完。

Dean摇了摇头。“不，我想他也不知道。”他是这样觉得的，但他也知道除了直觉之处没有其他的证据。

但是对于一个被困原始森林的不专业团队来说，再一个内部矛盾是他们无法承受的。更何况，Castiel是他们的向导。他们需要他。

Charlie也同意他的想法。“我们该告诉教授，”她说，蹲在他旁边一边看他挖出菖蒲虫穿上鱼钩上，一边把羊齿状的草叶碾碎，在自己被蚊子叮咬得红白相间的手臂用力涂抹。这是Castiel教她的。

   “今早我来打水，看见他就坐在树上发呆，什么也没干。他肯定也吓坏了。老天，那是他的叔叔啊。”

“也该和他谈谈，”Dean同意。“他不能这样总是一个人晃悠，会出事的。”

他们一起看鱼线在水里漂动；不断有细小的水泡冒出水面。水是半透明的，能看到蝾螈的黑影在溪底穿行。很快，Dean就拎上来了一条大鲶鱼，他干脆地用水壶往它的头上用力一砸。

“你应该问他，”Charlie说。

“什么？”Dean没有反应过来，鱼从手里掉了下来，挣扎了几下。他把它又一次拎了起来。

“你说的，该有人去跟他谈谈。问他是不是还好。”

“你为什么不去？”Dean反问。

Charlie耸了耸肩。“这是你的机会，”她说。“你不喜欢他不喜欢你，对吧？”

Dean差点又掉了可怜的鲶鱼；虽然他知道Charlie是对的。

“不要问我，”Charlie在他能问任何问题前耸了耸肩，站起身。“我就是知道。”

他叹了一口气，和她一起回到营地。Castiel已经回来了，在和Colt一起看地图，往上面添加新的记号。Dean用罐头刀把鱼分好，一部分煮汤，一部分叉好放在火上。Colt结束了讨论（不乏突兀的），收起了地图。离晚餐还有时间。

Dean走向Castiel，在他身边坐了下来。Castiel抬起头，他能看出来他有一些惊讶。

“怎么了？”

他的父亲从小教导他，如果你要表达你的感受，不要拐弯抹角，否则没有人会明白的。他通常认为直接不这么做会更简单。

“你还好吗？”他还是做到了直接发了问，即使他的声音听起来不太像自己的。“我想我该问一下。”

“我还好。”Castiel几乎没有迟疑地就给出了标准回答，Dean也没花多少力气就知道这不可能是真的。

“不是，你看起来几天没睡过了。”Dean指出，这很可能是事实。Castiel一下子抬起头，蓝眼睛亮得吓人。

“那你期望我做什么？”他几乎是在质问，虽然他的音量几乎没有抬高。他是怎么做到的？“把我的叔叔丢给孟加拉虎，证明我在这一切里没有，从来没有参一脚，我不知道——”

“嘿，嘿，冷静——”Dean举起双手示和，有些担忧地往Colt的方向瞥了一眼。“我知道。我也不是来吵架的。”

“噢，”Castiel冷冷地回应。“看来愤怒也不是我被允许的情绪之一。”

他的话语中隐约浸透了某种近乎悲惨的情绪，Dean意识到。他叹了一口气。

“我不是说你没有发泄的理由，”他也压低了声音。“只是……Colt。你知道。”

Castiel盯着火堆，没有再看他。“我想你说得没错。”他最后说。

“那你想谈谈Zachariah的事情吗？”

Castiel沉默了一小会儿。“我不知道他会这么做。”

“我知道。”他是不是回答得太快了？他想说什么？不，他自己也不清楚。但他确实是可以说什么的，他知道。

“我大概能明白你的感受，被家人这样背叛——”我的天，背叛听起来像是个小说里的词。“我是说——”

Castiel看着他，没有眨眼。他可能在想：难道一个猎人也会在丛林里变疯吗？

“我是说，父亲离开我和我的弟弟的时候，我也该死地很愤怒，”好吧，他也不知道这是打哪儿来的，但他说出来了。“一头雾水……感觉乱得要命。自从妈妈去世，他就不真的在那儿……但当他真的这么走开的时候……”他没有继续下去，而是效仿Castiel，注视火堆和被舔舐，皱缩最后逐渐消失的树枝。

“我很抱歉。”Castiel静静地说。也可能只是出于礼貌，但是这不重要。

“我指的是，我知道你可能会有什么感受。”他深吸一口气，然后被飞扬的烟尘和浓郁的植物烧着的味道稍微呛到了。“我也相信你不知道他会做出这样的事。不要折磨自己了。只剩我们四个人，不觉得活下去比较重要吗？”

他看得出来Castiel想要说什么，或许是辩驳，或许是出自尚未完全退潮的愤怒。但他最后都没有说这些。“谢谢，”他道，然后目光没有躲闪地迎向他。他的道谢比Dean意料的更真诚。

“没什么。”他回应，还他一个淡淡的微笑。“鱼也应该差不多了……对了，”他听到自己有些不自然地追问。“你和Colt教授商量了些什么？”

“原本想晚餐后再告诉你们，”Castiel犹豫了一会儿，道。“他觉得我们不能停滞在这里了。我们要继续往前走。”

 

**8**

开始的几天，一切都再次紧张和新奇起来。他们没有遇到猛兽和陷阱，一切都似乎进行得顺利，这让所有人紧绷的神经都稍稍放松下来，又能够去为前所未见的自然惊叹了。但再接下来的一整个星期除了丛林什么都没有。丛林。红杉，橡胶树，雪松，木棉。枝间一闪而逝的树蚺长尾巴，食蚁兽的背影和远处隐约的部落鼓声再不能激起他们的兴奋。Colt每天晚上都至少要啜那一口酒，除此之外就是寻找他自己留下过的路标，喃喃自语着他们听不清，也逐渐开始并不愿意知晓内容的什么。Charlie低头紧跟着他，休息时也只是发呆。

Dean不会否认他也开始不得不做点什么以避免自己向同一个陡坡下陷。说话总比沉默要更安全。不过这些天，他不会怎么想到认为Castiel厌恶他的事情了。他不敢说他们的关系有什么进展，但至少他们的对话是轻松多了。

“这是什么？”他问，走到Castiel身边，低头看他刚蹲下去捧进手心的一只大甲虫。

“泰坦甲虫，”Castiel回答。“只有在这里看得到。”他把虫子小心翼翼地换到另一只手上，让它在手心缓慢地伸展开黑得发亮的足。它看起来不急于离开。Castiel从背包里翻出笔记本，简单地把它画了下来。Dean第一次看着他画画，虽然他知道他会这么做。他画得很好。

“回去再上色。”Castiel解释。“记录一下而已。”甲虫爬到了他的手掌边缘，他让它落回了地上。

“我可以看吗？”Dean问。如果得到的是拒绝，他也不意外。但Castiel没有拒绝。这一本上都是他们在这段路途上见到的——吸蜜蜂鸟，九带犰狳，Castiel想不起来名字的一种酷似极乐鸟的鸟，结紫色小花的藤蔓，或者是他似乎出于更单纯的目的所画下的——在浅溪的一块石头上歇息的一只蝾螈。每一页都有日期，地点和另一些细节的注解。

“画得真好。”Dean轻声说。Castiel向他道了谢。“你在哪儿学会的？”

“伊利诺伊。”Castiel告诉他，用铅笔轻敲着树干。“觉得以后可能用得着。”

Dean有些惊讶。“你在美国读的书？”

“木屋里曾经是两个植物学家和一个，偏执，的牧师。”Castiel说，但没有看他。他在看树干上一小片寄生的藓类。单层胞叶，没有线粒体，或许他在想的只是这个。“他们对我有更大的期望。”

“那你为什么还要回来？”Dean追问。

Castiel没有回答。他转过头，目光越过Dean的头顶。Dean想他或许是逾界了，但他也不知道。他已经收不回来了。他听见Colt的咕哝，锅架上木枝的声音。丛林在呼吸，他们在被看着，或许他应该说什么——

“Dean，”Castiel突然开了口，声音很轻。“慢慢转过去。它在看我们。”

Dean以为Castiel是看到了一只豹子。但是它们总是在那里，在和他们所选的路径的几道灌木之外，悄无声息地保持着距离。他和Castiel都不会害怕豹子。Castiel的眼神里有某种敬畏。

他转过去。在他看见它的时候，他同时听见了从未听闻过的、尖厉短促的吱吱声。那不是什么热带的奇异大鸟，即使他一开始以为是。它比一条西班牙猎犬大不了多少，像小袋鼠一样站着。它的全身被覆着棕绿色的细细鬃毛。

“Psittacosaurus。”Castiel说。

“什么？”Dean尽可能地控制自己的呼吸。

“鹦鹉嘴龙。‘长着鹦鹉嘴的蜥蜴’——Henry Ausburn取的名字。就在几年前。”

“你——你怎么能这么冷静？”

鹦鹉嘴龙咔哒了一下它的喙。瞪着眼睛。Castiel让他安静。他服从了，隐约觉得自己没有拒绝的余地。Castiel蹲了下来，从口袋里掏出一串浆果，有几个已经被压扁了，紫色的汁水沾到了他手上。Castiel舔了舔果汁，又摘下一颗吃了下去。鹦鹉嘴龙看着他的一举一动。最后，它走了过来。或者说跳更合适——它迈开后足时总要跃上一步。它夺过了浆果，匆忙地撤退到安全距离之外。

“我没有那么冷静。”Castiel压低了声音。“那可是……一只活的恐龙。”

“我们该去告诉Colt。”Dean说。

 

**9**

Colt没有疯狂地高声大喊，或者脱掉上衣开始跳舞。他只露出微笑——他知道他是对的。

“我们到了。只需要继续走，继续看。弄清楚它们为什么能活下来。”

“你觉得我们能再看到一只鹦鹉吗？”Charlie跟在Castiel身后，兴奋地追问。“它们——它们是不是就在附近？说不定我们今天还能看到它们？”

“是的。”Colt回答，然后咧嘴一笑。“说明大家伙也会在附近了。”

Charlie没有想过这点。她眨了眨了眼，笔掉到了地上，Castiel替她捡了起来。

“如果我们没有再看到，我会给你画张图。”他说。

晚饭还是牛肉玉米罐头和炖野菜，虽然Charlie提出了跟Dean一起去捕鱼，但是他们都不能完全专心。Charlie停不下来关于“鹦鹉”的问题（“真的？它长着羽毛？”），Dean也做不到把目光专注在渔线和临时浮漂上，总是被夕阳的光影和水纹带走。现在他知道丛林的倒影中还有一些古老的巨兽也将在同一条溪流觅水。一直到Colt宣布现在已经很晚了，他会来值第一岗班，Charlie和Castiel才停了下来。

Dean选了一个离火堆稍微远一点的位置躺了下来，望着热带没有一丝云的夜空——安静得像镜面一样，只是背后是悬有无数星系的无底深渊。他听见Castiel走了过来，坐在了他身边。他的脚步比起人，更像是丛林里的动物的；Dean的余光瞥见了风衣的一角从他的膝盖上垂下来。

“有很多星座在这里都看不到。”Castiel说。

Dean懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。“要辨认方向，能认出北极星就够了。也用不着熊。”

噢，他这么说可能有点混蛋，Dean立即意识到。这正正好又一次证明了他只是个粗俗的猎人。但在他想到能用的解释之前，他听见Castiel轻轻笑了。

“你也没错，”他承认。“星座只是人画出来的东西。”

Dean松了一口气。他侧头瞥了Castiel一眼，碰巧Castiel也在看他，嘴角的一点弧度尚未隐去。

“你看这边，”Castiel说，指着他们头顶的一小簇星星。“你可以把它们连成一只窃蛋龙。”

Dean忍不住笑了。“鹦鹉嘴龙怎么样？”

“鹦鹉嘴龙也可以。”Castiel说。他的语调意外的放松。然后他也躺了下来。他们都没有再说话。过了一会儿，他才想起来，他还想问问Castiel他觉得接下来他们会遇到什么。

“Cas？”他问。没有声音回答他。

肾上腺素，他想。这一天让所有人都够兴奋的。但是他睡不着——尽管疲劳在扯着他的四肢，但他的大脑拒绝停下来，他甚至不想闭上眼睛。他只想一直注视这星空。差一点……差一点他就触碰到小恐龙的鬃毛了。他可以这么给Sam写：它的眼晴就像琥珀一样亮，它的羽毛……他想知道那是什么感觉……

Dean眨着眼睛，突然意识到自己一定是睡着了一会儿。他坐起来。火堆还在燃烧，Colt靠在原来的位置盯着火焰，看起来也有些迷糊。Castiel和Charlie也没有醒。

Dean觉得自己听到了什么声音。他站起来，走到Colt身边。

“我好像听到了什么。”他轻声对Colt说。

“这可是片雨林，孩子，”教授有点不耐烦地回应。“可不是你家后院只有鹿和猞猁的小林子。就算是猞猁也得吃东西啊。”

他说的有道理，Dean想。他是因为鹦鹉嘴龙的事情有点儿过度紧张了。就算是恐龙，也应该是害怕火的。他提出和Colt换班，说他现在多半还是睡不着。Colt拎着他自己的手枪回到了火堆旁，在大衣下蜷了起来。

Dean折了一小段树枝，漫不经心地想把它系成一个圈，为的只是让自己有点事做。他能听见猫头鹰呜呜的叫声。如果他集中精力，他能看见树影间穿梭的影子，比风要更安静。不知道为什么他突然想要叹气，然后他看见了Charlie留在睡袋边的Castiel的笔记本。

他发现自己在微笑，随后小心翼翼地走到Charlie旁边，跪了下来拾起了本子。翻开的正是鹦鹉嘴龙的那一页，是小恐龙探过头来想要夺过浆果的模样。虽然只是潦草的草图，Dean还是为Castiel笔触里接近真实的细节而惊叹。

他慢慢站起身来，笔记本在手里翻过一页。就在这时，他听见了声音。

树枝被踏碎——来访的生物不在意自己的存在被知晓。沉重的鼻息，他几乎能够嗅到腐烂的肉和泥土混合在一起的臭味，食肉动物的吐息。是捕食者。他慌乱之中迅速转身，从腰间拽出了枪。Colt被他的响动惊醒了，一下子爬了起来。然后Charlie和Castiel也站了起来。他没有看，因为他们都在看着同一个方向。

他听见Charlie倒吸了一口冷气，一声介于尖叫和哀号的呼喊被Colt刀子一样的眼神卡在了喉咙里。Castiel全身也僵住了，肩膀在微微发抖。而他有那么一秒钟怀疑自己是身处一个噩梦当中。

树冠之下，就在离他们的小营地不到五百米的地方，霸王龙的一双黄色眼睛盯着他们。

 

**10**

如果是在别的时候，Dean一定会嘲笑传说中的霸王龙竟然长得像一只大鸡。好吧，他现在知道了恐龙是有羽毛的，但你看，这也太可笑了一点。

但是这只大鸡正在为他们的不请自来而愤怒，或是想要换顿新鲜口味的晚餐。两者对他们而言都不是好事情。

“呃……”Charlie的声音在抖。“我觉得它不怕火。我们该装死还是……”

“快走！”Colt和Dean同时说。他们互相看了一眼，Colt点了点头，拽着Charlie的胳膊，抄起一根燃烧的树枝就往反方向跑去，他记得这附近的路。霸王龙没有追他们，而是将视线转向留在原处的Dean和Castiel。它还在伏击，打量情况。Dean慢慢蹲下去，从包里摸出猎枪。

“跑。”Castiel低声说。“快跑。”

“这不是孟加拉虎，”Dean低吼，把枪上好膛。“我有枪，你没有。”

“跟着Cole和Charlie，”Castiel回答。“他们需要个有枪的人。”他还在缓慢地，一步一步地后退；但突然之间，他就转了个身，钻进了一片低矮的，Dean在之前并不认为能担当逃生选择的灌木丛。一定是有什么动物造出了这条通道。

霸王龙显然不满意唾手可及的晚餐以它的大脑都可推测出的不理想频率地从它面前溜走。它立刻追了上去，引发了一场小型地震，灌木丛在它足下折倒。他现在知道了，这是比政客更容易激怒的动物，并且它对为了大约只能填半条牙缝的食物碾平一片栖息地毫不在意。它真的应该学学猎豹。

更麻烦的是，他一下子就看不见Castiel了。就这么一秒钟，他是往哪儿跑了？Dean诅咒了一声，只好去追Colt和Charlie。该死，该死，该死的科学家。至少他没有听见他被踩死的惨叫或是霸王龙满意的撕扯血肉的声音。

_该死，该死，该死。_

他没花多久就找到了他们。他们没有走远，躲进了一个树枝和石头掩盖的洞里，听见他呼喊他们。可能是当地人的半成品陷阱，Colt解释，他甚至来得及系好一根绳子，以免一直被困洞底。有点冒险，但有用。Dean帮他们爬了上来。

他们都惊魂未定。Colt低声念叨着他该写没写的东西，而Charlie听到任何一点响动都下意识地挥出小刀。Colt的裤子撕破了，一条腿血淋淋的，但没有骨折，只是表皮伤。Charlie丢了她的背包，脸上有几道划伤，但别的都还好。Dean觉得有人把他每一块骨头的骨髓都灌进了铅。他已经听不到飞驰蜥臀目相关的声音了。

“我们得去找Cas，”他急促地说。

树林安静得像是没有发生过任何事情。当然，东倒西歪的树木和空地上的深深足印提醒他们过去的一切不是幻觉。他们快速地过了一下计划，分散到不同方向去找Castiel。如果一个小时之后他们没能找到他，他们就在空地集合，商量回去的事情。

Dean发觉自己不是非常愿意去想这一步。他延着足印往河边走去。

“Cas？”他大喊，茫然地转向任何一个方向。“Castiel？”他能听见Charlie和Colt也在喊他，他们的呼喊交叠在一起，断断续续地融为古怪的回音。

“Dean！”他几乎没有在思考，因此听到回应的时候，他毫无准备，猛地停了下来。是Cas的声音。“这里！”

“你在哪？”他问，开始向他认为的方向奔去。他的胸腔一下子对他的心脏来说变成了太小的一个空间。

突然之间，他看到了霸王龙——他起初以为那是一堆形状奇特的红土，或是冢雉的巢，只是树枝都是直直地戳进窝里。它死了，几乎覆盖了整个胸腹部并好几支戳进它眼睛的，是削得光滑的箭。Castiel从它的尾巴后面站了起来。

他喊出他的名字，跑了过去。Cas没事，他看起来还好。他可能摔过一跤，稍微有点跛地拖着左腿。全身都是泥和叶屑，但没有受伤。

“老天，”Dean喘着气，扶住他的肩膀，差点说不出话来。“老天，你可别再这样干了。”

Castiel摇了摇头，但至少没有甩开他的手。“有人来帮我们了。”他指了指背后。

 

**11**

Dean最先看到的是，至少二十把绷紧了弦的弓箭在对着他们。白羽毛的未梢微微震动，如同猛禽的灵魂或许着实附着在上，迫不及待要啄穿他们的眼球。

“我们没有恶意！”Charlie匆忙道，举起了双手。“我们是科学家，被恐龙追来这儿的。”

Castiel说了些什么。和他对脚夫们对话的语言有些相似，但听起来更粗糙。Dean想这或许是丛林里更古老的土著，说着更古老的语言。总之，最后他们把弓箭放下了。

“他们住在湖对面，”Castiel解释。“肉食恐龙进了部落，弄得一团糟。再发展下去会有人受伤，所以他们想来射杀它。”

“他们一直在和恐龙共处？”Colt惊叹。

红皮肤的印第安人仍在谨慎地上下打量他们，眉头在白色饰纹间皱起，但又似乎难掩好奇，彼此之间低声咕哝。Castiel开始对看上去像是首领的那位长者说话，手势在死去的霸王龙和他们之间飞舞。

他们之中没有谁敢动。

“他们在说些什么？”Charlie悄声问Colt。Colt似乎也有些许不安。

“你觉得我看上去像是能听懂吗？”他低声喝道。

Dean忍住翻白眼的冲动，避免了无意间冒犯持箭土著的灾难。“嘿，我相信Cas能给我们解决的。”

最后，首领点了点头，开始对印第安人们发话，而Castiel则转身面向他们，如释重负地向他们微笑。“好了，他们答应带我们回到部落，让我们至少安顿几天。”

“到湖对面？那湖在哪里？”Charlie问。

他们这才知道，离他们被霸王龙飓风般毁掉的营地不到一千米，就是一汪明澈的湖泊，几乎望不见边境。远处仍有稀疏的山丘，隐约在湖对岸，他们能看到比鹰雕大得多的长翼动物盘旋，它们暗哑的嘶鸣传得很远。

“那一定就是翼龙了！”Colt咧嘴一笑，突然直起了身板。

“酋长说部落附近的高地上就有翼龙的巢穴和聚居地，他们大部分时候相安无事，”Castiel说。“我们可以以后再说这些，现在我们真的得快点离开。还有其他的捕食者可能会来。”

土著印第安人的木舟看起来就比脚夫们的皮筏要结实得多，Dean为此心怀感激。当他们都坐稳了之后，他再一次检查了Colt和Charlie的划伤还有Castiel的腿。还好，看起来都没有什么大问题。

他们划行到湖中央时，一头雷龙从离他们远去的丛林涉入了湖中，长颈优雅地微微摆动。这是他们所见过的最庞大的存在了。它似乎不急于饮水，仅仅是为了驱赶炎热。它慢悠悠地淌着刚没肚腹的湖水，长尾顽皮地耍来耍去，击打水面，溅起高高的水花，很快又消融成清亮的水雾。它发出如同象一般来自喉深处的低声长鸣。他们惊叹屏息；印第安人对它置若罔闻。

湖对岸仍然是大片的丛林，但是树木更稀疏，有一些像是被砍伐了，湖边的土地被无数的赤足踏得坚实。在队伍的带领下，他们很快走进了一片林中空地，简单但看起来结实的棚屋星星点点。一片崖壁伫立在不远处，离地矮的崖壁断层上凿了大大小小的山洞。一道荆棘门将他们和部落隔开。

几乎整个部落都在荆棘门后等待着出征队伍的归来，显然这原本应是一场大战。孩子们躲在女人身后好奇地打量他们。在酋长的带领下和Castiel的翻译下，他们一个接一个地重复问好和解释他们的来意。他们甚至有一头禽龙，拴在荆棘门后：看起来已经被圈养了很久了，幼童可以爬到它的背上，抚弄它的吻部。一大篓的各类树叶放在它面前。

他们其实都很友善，只是被恐龙折腾得一惊一乍。Dean给了酋长烟草、牛肉罐头和一把Paradox枪，并在Castiel的帮助下教会了他使用，这就足以让他们得到部落全部的信任了。Dean暗自希望他们不会用现代武器来自相残杀，或是对他们做出什么。最后，酋长替他们清理出了一个小棚，供他们临时安顿。他们都放好行李之后，Colt就急不可耐地开始对部落的探索，Charlie则说她情愿先留在室内好好缓一口气——又是一篇大报道！这时候，他发觉Castiel不知道什么时候已经游荡开了。

他找到Castiel的时候，他正站在荆棘门旁，仔细端详那头安静地卧于地面的禽龙，轻柔地抚摸它粗绳拴着的脖子上细如针叶的短羽毛和肩侧上被拔去了毛烙下的沥青印记。看见Dean过来，他朝他走了几步。仍然稍微有点跛，但应该很快会好的。禽龙侧过脑袋，目光跟随着Castiel。

“我能摸摸它吗？”Dean问。

“当然，”Castiel侧身让他站过来。“摸它能看到你手动作的地方，从脖子或胸部开始。这样它不会害怕。”

他照做了。它原始的，和鸸鹋相近的短羽毛抚摸起来粗糙不平，但有微微的温度。禽龙伸长了脖子，允许他继续抚摸它的下巴。

“真不可思议，”Dean屏息。“我居然在碰一只恐龙。我一直以为它们都像蜥蜴那样。”

“我明白，”Castiel微微笑了一笑。“我也是这样感觉的。”

Dean大笑，摇了摇头。“你在一个月之前告诉我我会摸到一头实实在在的恐龙？我会说你是个疯子，然后跑得越远越好。”他干脆盘腿靠着禽龙坐了下来；在他旁边，Castiel也效仿了他的动作。禽龙看上去不介意。

“那么，”Castiel轻快地问。“是什么把你带来亚马逊的，不相信恐龙的的Winchester先生？我听说研讨会上Colt先生表现得……让人不安。”

“除了我需要工作之外？”他假装歪头思考。禽龙开始嗅他的头发，或许上面还有湖的另一头，火还有别的恐龙的味道。

Castiel在等着他。

“不，其实我不知道，”Dean最后坦白道。“我到现在也不知道。你说我是想逃避堪萨斯？那当然了，当你的叔叔是个有名望的科学家，把你视作家里的累赘和败类。但是有Sam在的时候倒也不是那么糟糕。”他停顿了一下，抓了一把树叶递到禽龙鼻子下。它嗅了嗅，漫不经心地嚼了几片，它不饿。

“到头来，可能真的只是一股热血上头的冲动。你有一点点坐立不安，有一点手足无措，再被煽动了那么一点——BOOM！”他夸张地比了一下手势。Castiel还在听。没有像期望那样从他那里引出一丝笑意，他对自己叹了一口气，继续说了下去。

“总之……我觉得来到这里之后，我好像找到了答案，虽然我还是不知道那个问题是什么。好了，现在这真的有些尴尬了，拜托你说点什么吧。”他举起双手佯装投降，扭开目光。

“你觉得你还想去弄明白问题是什么吗？”他听见Castiel问。他想了想。

“我想不了，”他诚实地回答。“我现在觉得挺好的。”

在他意识到或许他也该问问 _Castiel_ 现在感觉怎样之前，他们的对话被打断了。一个小女孩跑到他们面前，大叫并比划着什么。她看起来如此着急，Dean的心都揪了起来，以为是恐龙来袭。Castiel蹲下和她对话。

“呃，疯老人要找到蚱蜢和蓝眼睛，让他们去崖壁找他，”Castiel有些不确定地翻译。“教授好像发现了什么。”

 

**12**

“我找到了那个山洞。”Colt开门见山，指着他背后不知道是天然形成的还是人工凿出的一个洞穴。傍晚即将吞噬最后的夕阳，往洞穴里望，他们什么都看不清。

“那个山洞？”Dean问，然后恍然大悟。“你是说我们在高原下发现的那个山洞？塌了的那条通道？”

“对，就是这个洞。如果我们能找到正确的通道，我们就能回到高原下。”Colt停顿了一下，眉间的忧虑告诉他们有一个棘手的“但是”跟随在后。

“然后呢？”Charlie问。

“至少有二十条通道，其中大多数都入口很小，又长又迂曲，很可能不足以让我们通过，”Colt说。“我们唯一知道有希望的那条，你们知道，被堵上了。”

“我们不能一条条试吗？”

Colt摇摇头。“我们对它们的状况一无如知。如果我们被堵在中间，有可能也退不回去了。可能还有地下河。”

“炸药呢？”Charlie提议。“如果能把碎石清走，我们就能走回原路了。”

“用炸药的风险太太了，可能会把通道炸塌，”Colt叹着气说。“或许得找其他的方法。”

“我们还是可以先问问看，或许印第安人知道什么。总会有办法的。”

“无论如何，看来我们得在这里待一会儿了。”Castiel说。

或许这也不是什么坏事情。在悬崖独木桥、无止尽的跋涉和霸王龙追逐赛后，谁都不会介意在湖边坐下休息，观望剑龙和其他温驯的草食恐龙与长角的鹿一起从对面的浓密丛林踱出、饮水。光溜溜的银色脊背神秘地在湖面时隐时现，悄无声息。

“只是几天而已，我好像就觉得能看见恐龙是理所当然的，”Dean感叹，但很快发现他的同伴并没有在看以上的任何事物，而是垂首在把弄手掌中的什么。

“这是什么？”Dean从Castiel肩膀后面探出脑袋。“没想到这里也有金属货币了。”

“哦，不是，”Castiel把硬币递给他看。“是我以前就有的。”

Dean立即认出了那枚硬币。他在小时候就见过这个图案，事实上他确信他曾经也在一枚同样的硬币揣在口袋里。但是他有很多年都没有看见过了。他的指腹小心翼翼地悬浮于鹰展开的广阅双翼和背面自由女神侧颜下镌刻的“1871”之上。

“是我父亲带给我的。”Castiel解释，“我从小在这里长大，父亲就把这枚美国的硬币给了我。当然了，当时让我感兴趣的只是那只鹰。”

Dean长长呼出一口气，把它递回给了Castiel，后者把它揣回了口袋。“哇哦，你去了伊利诺伊，但还是把它留到了现在。”

他尝试回忆他的父亲曾经留过什么给他们。他们的车，当然了。一团糟的生活和Samuel Campell。至于别的，他似乎没有给他们留下什么具有纪念价值的个人物品。

但他不敢说他为此伤感或遗憾。

一个小伙子经过，在Castiel问好之后向他们腼腆地打了招呼。在他走过去之后，他仍然偶然会回头好奇又略微惊惧地打量他们。他看起来还小，但已经可以跟随队伍去打猎了。印第安人已经生好了火，新鲜猎物的腿肉和肝脏已经盛在了碗里。

这是一段Dean愿意承受的沉默。他知道如果Castiel决定了要说什么，一定不会是轻松的。

“我不是一直都在这里，”Castiel突然开口，即使他甚至没有转过视线。“我在这里长大——但我不是一直在这里。”

Dean张了张嘴，又合上。他从来不知道在这伊利诺伊之后发生了什么。他捏紧自己的指头。

“我的父母不是真正的科学家，”他继续。“他们研究植物，最后留了下来。他们留下来是因为Zachariah劝他们，他们的热情在这里比在美国的用处更大。

“Zachariah在亚马逊很长时间了，几乎每一个部落都知道他。印第安人尊重他。他是个牧师，我的父母都是教徒。虽然论血缘我们不是很近，但我们也理所当然地倚靠他。

“从我有记忆开始母亲就是生着病的。是结核吧，也可能是肿瘤。她没去看过病，总是说要把补贴攒起来让我读大学，当一名真正的科学家。她确实也是这么做了。他们始终还是希望做出一番学术成就的。

“Zachariah不赞同，一直都不赞同。你也听到了，达尔文是渎神的，在无论是火山爆发还是陨石撞击中逃过一劫的恐龙是魔鬼。他甚至厌恶西方医学。但是父亲还是做到了，他到处写信，帮我安排考试，最后让我到了伊利诺伊的一个小研究所。主要是研究鸟类。他每周给我写信。我会把钱寄给他，但他总是会寄回来。我想让他一起回来，但他什么也不说。

“有一年，我有一整个月没有收到他的信。然后Zachariah写信给我，父亲死了。他说，你该回来了，上帝在看着你。

“我是打算回来料理父亲的后事的。我没有想过Zachariah不会再让我回去。”

Castiel停了下来。他看着自己的手，没有表情。Dean想问，还有很多问题要问——为什么Zachariah不让他，不让所有人离开？他是怎么做到的？Castiel又是怎么想的？但可能还不是时候，他知道。他们都还在等待。所以他把手放在了Castiel的肩膀上。Castiel有些惊讶，侧头看他。

Dean想，他的眼睛，哦他的眼睛，看起来就像哪种鸟儿清晨湿漉漉的绒羽，或者它们柔软的蛋壳。他从来没这么想过。他一定是在哪儿读到过这个。

“我们会回家的，Cas。”他说。

“我知道。”Castiel回答。

 

**13**

半个月消匿无踪。一天，黄昏临近时，Colt跑向他们，告诉他们他又找到了一个翼龙聚集的地方。“你们应该去看看——远古动物的利他行为——太精彩了，我一定要写一篇文章……”

Dean困惑地看着Castiel，他这位仍在耐心地补充着山谷地图的伙伴耸了耸肩。

“我猜他指的是育幼行为。”

“当然了，当然了。”Colt有些不耐烦，有些过于兴奋地甩着他的手杖，Dean下意义地拉住Castiel后退了一步。“如果你们要去的话，劳烦快点，Charlie呢？”

“Charlie在湖边和他们聊天。”

“如果手势交流也算的话。”Dean补充。

Colt这一次找到的也是一处有平坦山顶平原的山丘，大约十来只无齿翼龙在这里群居。他们趴在岩壁后，从望远镜观察。和之前他们找到的群落不一样的是，翼龙卵开始孵化了，初生的小翼龙还没睁开眼睛，虽然已经长有稀稀拉拉的湿漉漉的细羽毛，但是看起来仍出奇地像幼鸟和蝙蝠的杂交产物。成年翼龙正一趟趟地飞回石块和树枝搭的巢穴，往幼龙张大的喙里塞撕成条的鱼或兔肉。

“从来都没有见过这样的事情，”Colt感叹。Castiel点了点头，神色着迷，但Dean怀疑他们着迷的并不是同一样事情。

“不知道它们要多久才能孵出来？”Charlie好奇地问。“它们有一些动都没动。”

“这，”Colt愉快地放下望远镜，“如果窃蛋龙没有把它们全都吃掉的话，就是我要研究的下一个课题。”

他们没有时间讨论更多。他们回来的时候，一个年轻的印第安人在等着他们。“他说他妈妈找到了觉得我们能用得着的东西。”

 

谁也不知道是谁画了这张地图，它看上去比Colt的那一张甚至更久远。或许是最早来到高原的印第安人的作品，但现在他们世代生活在了这里，不再需要它。地图上画的似乎是一个洞穴内部的平铺图，中间有二十多个入口，其中左数第二个入口被标记上了“X”。

“你们都和我想的一样吗？”Colt兴奋难抑。“我们说不定可以回家了。”

所有人一起直接探洞还是太冒险了。一个年轻人主动站了出来，愿意和Dean一起先行探路。他们腰上都系了一条长绳，另一端在Castiel手上。

“如果遇到了什么麻烦，就拉一下绳子。”Castiel嘱咐。

幸运的是他们没有遇到什么麻烦。左数第二个入口的洞口很小，必须手脚并用地爬进去，这是他们从来没有想过先去探索它的原因。但是往里爬了大约五十米，空间就突然宽阔了起来，足以让他们完全站直，似乎也有足够的氧气。Dean取出火绒盒：继续往洞穴深处，是逐渐向下延伸的石阶梯，不平整但是完好无损。

他们明天就可以回家。

 

**14**

印第安人有些不愿意让他们离开，这一行来自遥远世界的人教会了他们许多的来自现代社会的技巧。在临别之前，几乎整个部落都在洞穴前送他们离开。当Colt提议他们一同离开高原到没有恐龙的那一部分丛林时，酋长拒绝了。

向下走的途中，他们看到了更多的壁画。道路似乎在崩塌通道之前就分叉了，带领他们到高原山麓的另一侧。不到半天时间，他们就看见了透入岩壁的阳光。

然后如同他们第一次探索这个山洞的重现：有人在洞口外等着他们。

在他能够看清楚之前，他就已经猜到那是Zachariah了。自从Castiel告诉他Zachariah的事情，他就隐约感觉他不会就这样放过他们。Castiel什么也没说，但他的肩膀明显绷紧了。Dean想，他也知道。

他们后退了一步。

“嘿，嘿，不用那么敌意，”Zachariah举起双手，尽管他脸上的微笑没有被示和的手势抹去。他仍穿着他那一身牧师袍。“我也很高兴你们活了下来……才怪。”

“你疯了，”Colt说，一边用眼角瞥Dean。他明白了，缓慢地，尽可能不引人注意地去够手枪。

Zachariah大笑起来，嗓音干涩，毫无笑意。“不，疯的是你们。我警告过你们，想要保护你们，但你们还是要执意去寻找魔鬼。”

“恐龙不是魔鬼，”Castiel终于开了口，他抬起头直视他的叔叔。“它们还存在着一定是有什么原因。”

“闭嘴！”Zachariah大吼。然后下一刻，他的声音又突兀地轻柔下来。“这是违背上帝的旨意的。它们会召来恶魔。”

这听起来荒谬得命运，但没有人敢跟他起什么冲突。Zachariah的双眼死死锁住了Castiel。Dean暗自祈祷他也不要再说什么。他的手指已经触到了手枪的柄。

“是你封掉的通道。”Charlie突然反应过来，然后她立刻捂住了自己的嘴。Zachariah仿佛刚刚才意识到她的存在似的，慢慢地向她转过头，咧开了嘴，几乎要像一只科莫多巨蜥一样吐芯。“很聪明，我的小姐……但这没能阻止你们被魔鬼吸引。我已经尽力了。”

“你原计划任我们在丛林里死去，我们也本来就会，如果没有印第安人的帮忙，”Dean说，感到愤怒如海浪一波波锤击胸臂。“我猜是他告诉你了我们活了下来，是吧？”

“这不重要，”Zachariah冷冷地说，然后直接将目光投向Castiel，咧嘴露出一个没有任何感情的微笑。“我很失望，Castiel……异教徒和疯子也罢了，我以为我教导了你那么多年，但还是不够。是我的问题，还是因为你？”

“Cas——”Dean看见了牧师大衣里露出的金属把手，倒吸一口冷气。“Cas，他有——”

来不及了。Castiel退了一步，但Zachariah已经把枪拔了出来。或许是有人剪去了几张胶片，他没有看清任何事情。他只知道他的枪就在他的枪套里，然后他记得有人尖叫了。他没有反应过来，是因为他不记得听见巨响，也不记得Castiel还在不在那里。但他听见耳朵里奇怪的嗡嗡声，一下下撞击他的鼓膜。

“我没有想到，”他听见Colt低声地说，他的行李已经掉了一地。Charlie在发抖，仍然紧抓着Castiel的手臂。对，Castiel。他还在，就站在那里。Zachariah就倒在他的脚边。

“没事了，Cas，”Dean抱住了他，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上。他没有动，盯着他肩膀后的某个位置。他也没有在看丛林。他听见Colt频繁的深呼吸，Charlie在哭；Colt想把她带到一边，Dean听到她拒绝了，她要跟Cas待在一起。Dean深深吸了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

**15**

不到一个星期之后，Dean和Castiel都收到了Colt教授寄来的研讨会邀请函，还是在堪萨斯大学古生物学系。事实上，因为在找到新的住所之前，Castiel都暂住在Dean的公寓里，他们只收到了一封邀请函，他们的名字写在了一起。

“他说他有意想不到的展示会在研讨会上要公布，”Dean读道，皱起眉头。“我以为‘恐龙还活着’这个发现已经够爆炸性了。”

“实话说，我开始怀疑把这一切都公布出来是不是一个好主意，”Castiel听上去并不期待。他这样说，是因为自从Charlie刊登她的连续报导之后，全美国的媒体和商业机构都将目光转向了遥远的亚马逊，期望他们能从那里寻找到更多的能源、开发科研基地甚至旅游业。

他们对此都有不是太好的预感。有很多将要发生的事情，甚至有可能直接取决于Colt即将在研讨会上说的话。但这些天，没有人都联络上他，他又把自己关起来了。

但是他们还是去了，希望能在会议开始前碰到Colt，和他谈一谈。他们的运气不坏。刚绕过会议厅的后门，他们就看见了Colt披着正装外套的背影，抱着一个大木箱匆匆忙忙跑上楼梯。

“教授！”Dean大声喊他。后者显然吓了一跳，一个趔趄险些摔下怀中的木箱。他外套里的衣服皱皱巴巴，虽然他平常也是如此。Dean和Castiel追上他。“嗨，教授，几天不见。我们是想趁会议开始前跟你谈谈——”

一声尖锐的嘶鸣，听起来像是锯木刀在切割腐朽的门框。Dean呆住了，Colt什么都没说，只是低了低头。

“那是什么？”Castiel问。

又一声嘶鸣，比前一次更加高亢，伴随着什么东西用力撞击木箱的钝响。三双眼睛直直地盯着微微震动的木箱。最后，Colt放弃了。

“我就给你们看一眼——因为你们是我的好队友！但拜托不要说出去。”Colt耳语，放下木箱，小心翼翼地揭起一角。

撞击声和嘶鸣停止了。一双亮得吓人的眼睛从缝隙里窥视他们，明黄色的虹膜好似灯泡。然后，一个长有短硬角的尖脑袋用力一推，挤出了缝隙；然后是覆有薄羽的翅膀——

Colt几近粗鲁地把它推了回去。一声哀鸣；然后是断断续续的细微嘶鸣，几乎让人心生怜悯。

那是一只活的翼龙。

“我刚给它喂了一整只兔子，想趁它昏昏欲睡把它弄上讲台，”Colt低声说，责备地瞥他们一眼，把盖子合上。“你们吵醒它了，差点毁了我的惊喜……我最有力的证据。现在，如果你们不介意的话，我要想办法让它再安静下来。”

在他们反应过来之前，他已经消失在了楼梯拐角。

“我的天，他是什么时候偷渡了一只小翼龙回来？”Dean还没有缓过神来，不敢提起嗓音。“一只活的翼龙！你知道他这么做了吗？”

“我也不知道，”同样震惊的Castiel同样轻声回应。“他可能是偷了一个蛋，在途中孵化了。”他听上去也对自己的理论不太肯定。

无论如何，研讨会会发生的事情似乎只是更加无法预测了。

找到Charlie比他们想象中的更难一些。《电讯报》揽下了研讨会的独家报道，她会跑来跑去，哪里都可能在。最后，在研讨会开始前的五分钟，他们发现她在躲再最后一排座位后面啃着一个三明治。

“嘿，Cas和Dean！”她眼睛发亮，不由分说地给了他们每人一个用力的拥抱；一些面包碎屑和沙拉酱蹭到了Dean背上。“你们不会想到，我的报道每一篇都成功极了！Roman先生给了我一个专栏，不过我在琢磨着写成书——”

“我们都看到了，棒极了，Charlie，”Castiel说。“但是……对不起，现在有点急。这正是我们想找你谈的问题。”

“噢。”Charlie往嘴里送三明治的手停住了，她不断眨着眼睛，有些失望。“怎么了？”

“现在各种机构都瞄准了亚马逊，”Dean有些沉重地说。“开发，科考——我们担心整个美国的人入，恐龙可能会有麻烦。”

“印第安人也是，”Castiel说。“经济发展是一回事，但是丛林……”

“天啊，”Charlie显然从来没有这样想过。“那听起来……那你们想跟教授先谈谈吗？”

“没来得久，”Dean叹气。“他还带了一只活的翼龙。”

“他……什么？！”Charlie的三明治掉到了地上。她惋惜地看了它一眼，但是研讨会就要开始了，有人在喊她。她摇了摇头，现在和他们同样地心事重重。

“希望他至少别把它放出来。”

 

**16**

在任何研讨会上，对于观众，依次介绍研究发现从来都不是最让人兴奋的部分，尽管Colt的演说从来不缺乏的就是热情。但毕竟并非所有的观众都来自古生物专业，并不能将冗长的专业词汇与激动人心挂钩。他们想听到的，只是简明易懂的一句，“我们发现了活的恐龙”。在礼貌的鼓掌之后，提问环节开始，许多人才好像刚刚清醒过来。

“现在，我们想向您了解几个我们都很期待的，关乎未来发展的问题，”一个记者问，摊开了他的小笔记本。“您觉得亚马逊适合野生动物观光的旅游开发吗？”

听起来不妙，Dean想。

另一个记者举起了手。“我想知道，恐龙有可能驯化吗？”

“亚马逊会有石油资源吗？”

“是不是有什么未知力量在影响着亚马逊？”

“好了，好了，”Colt比了一个“停止”的手势。“在你们的问题淹没我之前，我还想花几分钟，想给你们展示我此次出行最伟大的战利品，和最有力的证据——专为我的同行们准备的——”他弯下腰，从讲台下抱出木箱。在Dean旁边，Castiel全身绷紧了。

无论Colt是怎样再哄了小翼龙，他成功了。当Colt稍稍抬起箱盖，它顺从地探出了半个身子，张大长喙打了个无声的哈欠。

人群彼此之前突然开始热切地交头接耳，指指点点。

“这是什么？”一个记者问，声音介于恐惧和惊叹之间。

“这，我的朋友们，”Colt骄傲地说，挺直了腰板，一个灿烂的微笑在他经受了日晒雨淋的脸上展开。“是一只无齿翼龙幼崽。”

在他说下一句话之前，Dean发现自己站了起来。很好，又是这样。但他没有余力多想这些，他在想的，只是宽广的银湖，戏水的雷龙和满足于宁静生活的印第安人。无数目光聚焦到他身上。

“Colt教授，”他的声音出奇镇定，令他自己都感到诧异。“我以探险队的随队探险家提醒您，那只是一只亚成体秃鹫。”

又一阵不可思议的讨论在人群中播散。发生了什么事情，那究竟是什么？Dean感受到了Castiel的目光，他短暂地低头，回给他一个微笑。

“你怎么能这样说，Winchester？”Colt大吼。“这是一只翼龙！你用眼睛看看！翼龙！”

“我们能看更清楚一点吗？”终于，一个记者提出。Colt咕哝了几声，再次向Dean投去怒视，然后不情愿地把木箱的盖子完全揭去，准备捧出小翼龙——

但在他的手触碰到它之前，它就不在那儿了。

一片惊呼。亚马逊的翼龙从来没有见过枝形吊灯，或许它以为那是太阳，而太阳就意味着天空和自由。它撞了上去。歪歪斜斜地，它再次飞了起来，开始沿着会议厅一圈圈地盘旋，迫切地寻找出口。

“抓住它！”Colt几近歇斯底里地大吼，“快抓住它！”

但没有人能做到。几个纸团、险些还有一只鞋子击中了它，但这混乱和频繁的闪光灯只是让它越发的惊恐。最后跌跌撞撞地，它最终找到了一扇开着的窗户。毫无留恋地，它跃入夜色，飞走了。

观众暴发了。

“那是什么？”

“那是一只翼龙吗？”

“这是一个骗局！为了吓唬我们给你们的项目付更多的钱！”

“骗子！”

“我都没有看清那是什么！”

“教授，你是不是刚在堪萨斯里放飞了可能对市民造成危险的食肉猛禽——”

“啊！”

“有人晕倒了，帮忙！”

“骗子！”

Dean紧盯着Colt。Castiel也是，他能感觉到他的同伴也全身紧绷着，尽可能缓慢地呼吸。Colt知道，尽管他的视线在四处游离，他在看着观众，看着他们热切疯狂的脸孔，看着堆满讲台的骨骼、标本瓶和手稿和那个木箱，看着除了敞开的那扇窗户和Dean和Castiel和Charlie。

“对不起，”在近乎一分钟的沉默后，Colt说，声音很低。“我的同伴们没有错。那是一只亚成体秃鹫。”

沉默延续。说不清楚是一秒，还是一千光年后，观众再次爆发了。有人愤怒，有人质疑，尖叫和吼叫涨满了无形空间，想要好好提问的人毫无机会地被淹没了。Colt仍然站在讲台上，低着头望进木箱里的另一个世界。有人试图向他扔纸团，但没有击中。

“我们走吧。”Castiel叹了一口气。他们走出会议厅，抬头望向夜空。星空中没有哪怕一只蝙蝠的影子。

 

   **17**

“你看到了吗？”Dean把一封信递给Castiel。“Charlie要开始写她的书了。我觉得Colt再也不会想见到我们了，但我倒是无所谓。”

Castiel正坐在Dean的房间地板上，试图把他已经堆积了几年的《豹》杂志样刊按时间顺序摞好。Dean认为这些都是擦屁股级别的废纸（“他们从来不敢刊登真正的探险！”），但Castiel总觉得有些可惜，最后他们一致同意整理一番后再留下部分，反正这会是Castiel的工作。

对，他们还是有很多观点不一致的时候。

“她也向你问好了。”他还没有接，Dean把信送到他眼前，指给他看。“你到底要不要接过去？”

Castiel看了他一眼；Dean几乎能听到他在脑子里摇头。他松手让正在翻的杂志直接掉到了地上，书页间逸出的扬尘让Dean打了个喷嚏。

“噢，”Castiel读着信，“她说她还是想把Zachariah的事写进书里，想要问问我的意见。”

“那你还想谈谈Zachariah吗？”Dean在他对面盘腿坐下，搜寻他的蓝眼睛。他摇了摇头。

“我应该谢谢你，”他说。“死的本来会是我。”

“如果你一定要这么说的话。”Dean在他的肩膀上拍了一下。“你知道你什么时候想谈，都可以告诉我，对吧。”

“我知道。”Castiel回答，给了他一个非常小，但是一如既往诚挚的微笑。“现在你该把第五期递给我了，你坐在了它上面。”

Dean哼了一声，站了起来，继续他读信前的工作——整理和标记他们背回来的各种古兽标本和骨骼。他突然意识到，这些当时他们精心挑选的战利品，随着他们和Colt决定隐瞒这个失落的世界，都变得毫无意义了。博物馆已经有一地下室的骨头了。

“我们应该带点更实际的纪念品回来。”Dean有点惋惜地说。“结果背了一背包现在没有人再相信的东西——”

“比如什么？”Castiel有点被逗乐了。“你想要更传统的纪念品——金刚鹦鹉的羽毛？”

“或者象腿。恭喜你学会了开玩笑。”Dean说。然后一个主意突然在他的脑中闪现。“不过，你觉得跑一趟马里求斯怎么样？说不定渡渡鸟也没有灭绝？听起来是个大新闻。”

“如果你一心只想要大新闻，听起来你跟Charlie的老板差不多。”Castiel指出。

Dean翻了个白眼。“如果一定要这么说的话。不过，我也很长一段时间不会想要坐船了。”

“我同意。”

“我猜我们一段时间能看到的恐龙都是骨头了。”

“你觉得那只小翼龙能飞回去吗？”Castiel突然问。这是他们第一次再提到那个晚上。Dean不否认，他也一只在惦记着那只逃脱的翼龙。许多报纸上都刊登了所谓的目击报告，但它们看起来没有一个可信。没有人知道它往哪儿去了。

“我不知道，”Dean如实回答。“听说最近海上风浪很大。”

他们沉默了一会儿。最后，Dean把一个凤蝶标本扔到了一遍，决定他们该透透气了。“我要去看看Sammy，”他说。“想来跟我一起尽情嘲笑霸王龙的前肢有多短吗？我发誓这只不会追我们横跨整个堪萨斯。”

Castiel轻轻笑了。他站起来，拍干净身上的浮灰。“听起来不错。”

他们走进北温带的阳光，把灰尘、手稿和不会说话的骨头都关回了黑暗。如此，好像从来没有什么被遗失又找到过。

 

**END**


End file.
